<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A word from our sponsors by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230437">A word from our sponsors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mash-up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a word from our sponsors, audio clips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mashup of several night vale podfics all delivering a word from the sponsors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A word from our sponsors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024721">[Podfic] Greetings From Night Vale - The Opera House</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty">Schalakitty</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893016">[podfic] The Weather Balloon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge">copperbadge</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacketthief/pseuds/jacketthief">jacketthief</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196580">Selected excerpts from @NightValeRadio</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur">jedusaur</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/955749">[Podfic] little lights shining in the dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010">analise010</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/982008">The Green Mist [Podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit">ItsADrizzit</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103399">Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions [podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod">litrapod (litra)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099311">The Blue Box [Podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit">ItsADrizzit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
<embed/>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Right click to <a href="http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/a%20word%20from%20our%20sponsor.mp3">Download</a></p><p> </p><p>This mash-Up contains clips from the following fics:</p>
<ul>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024721">Greetings From Night Vale - The Opera House</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893016">The Weather Balloon</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196580">Selected excerpts from @NightValeRadio</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/955749">little lights shining in the dark</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/982008">The Green Mist</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099311">The Blue Box</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103399">Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions</a></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>A heartfelt thank you to everyone who gave permission or has a blanket permission statement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>